


Go home

by alienboyv



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Past Character Death, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienboyv/pseuds/alienboyv
Summary: Joey wasn't there.





	Go home

**Author's Note:**

> yes its short ok its short but i like it like that uvu

     Henry runs to the throne, filled with exhaustion and overexurtion. _Maybe I'll finally drop dead_ , he thought as he placed The End in the projector.

He never really felt in control of himself, whether that meant literally or figuratively, he had forgotton long ago. He stood backed, numbed to the scene of Bendy's demise and the terror and anger of the Ink Demon's face.

As his vision was filled with blinding light, he closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he heard calm, upbeat music. 

Something's off, he heard no whistling or anything, the apartment seemed barren.

He walked into the kitchen and instead of a scene with Joey...

It was nothing.

There was a note and a vase of flowers, 'To my Uncle who I will miss dearly.' 

 _Joey's dead_. Henry didn't know what he was feeling, _grief? Excitement?_ He turned to the door and opened it.

A hallway was on the other side.

"Boy, you look like you've seen a ghost." An old woman said, groceries in hand.

"I think I have." He muttered, smiling as he began to run down the hallway.

"A friendly one too, I guess!"

* * *

     Henry ran to a phone booth, hastly dialing Linda's number. Someone answered.

"H-hello, is this Linda Stein?" A dejected voice replied back.

"Linda Stein died 2 years ago, I'm her son, Walter." Henry almost dropped the phone, he sucked a breath in through his teeth.

"Walter, it's me, Dad."

"Haha, funny joke. You aren't the only one to call me and make that joke."

"No, W-" There was a slam and beeping noise following that. "I guess I'll have to find him."

* * *

     They still live in this place, huh? Henry walked on the walkway and rang the doorbell. He places his hair in a ponytail and waits nervously.

"Hello?" A man, only about five or so inches above Henry, opens the door. Call it what you want, whether it be not enough time for him change or the fact Henry heard his voice, or even father's intuition but he knew the minute he saw the man that it was his son.

"Walter?" Walter froze the minute his eyes laid on his father and he gasped when he heard his voice.

"Dad?" Walter murmured. Henry enveloped Walter into a hug, rubbing his back. "Where were you? What happened? Why-"

Henry shushed him and continued to rub his back. "Joey had me, I'm so sorry. I wish I could've got out sooner. Joey's gone now though, I'll never leave you like that again."

"Dad, I...it's been five years." Henry eyes widened but he continued to hug Walter. "Mom's dead."

"I know, you told me last night."

"That was you?" Henry stepped back and nodded. "Come in, you can explain everyone if you'd like..." They smiled at each other.

"You've been away from home for far too long."

 _It's time to go home_. A familiar voice said in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Henry why didnt u help that old lady
> 
> i prOMISE im working on my other stuff
> 
> ALTERNATE ENDING:
> 
> He walked into the kitchen and instead of a scene with Joey...
> 
> It was nothing.
> 
> There was a note and a vase of flowers, 'To my Uncle who I will miss dearly.' 
> 
> Joey's dead. Henry didn't know what he was feeling, grief? Excitement? He turned to the door and opened it.  
> ...  
> ...  
> "Alright Joey, let's see what you wanted to show me." He said to himself.


End file.
